1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a horizontal injection mold system and an injection molding method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, vertical insert injection molding is used to mold light-emitting diode (“LED”) lead frames. Insert injection molding is a process of inserting an insert member, which is made of metal or other materials, into an injection mold, injecting resin onto the insert member, and forming an injection molded part. In insert injection molding, an insert member must be placed on a lower mold plate. Thus, insert injection molding uses a vertical injection mold in which an insert member is placed to lie horizontally on a lower mold plate.
After a product is formed in a vertical injection mold, molded parts (hereinafter, referred to as “unnecessary molded parts”) resulting from hardening of resin in a resin passage, a sprue, a runner, a gate, and the like, remain on the lower mold plate. These unnecessary molded parts must be removed from the injection mold using, e.g., a robot arm.
Vertical injection molds are being used in insert injection molding for molding LED lead frames. However, since unnecessary molded parts are removed from a vertical injection mold using, e.g., a robot arm, the processing cycle time is increased. This not only undermines productivity, but also increases a loss of resin and raises costs.